1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a photonic integrated circuit and an optical transmitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photonic integrated circuit performs various functions based on optical signals. Many of these functions are similar to those performed by an electronic integrated circuit. However, a photonic integrated circuit may outperform an electronic integrated circuit in some ways. For example, an electronic integrated circuit exchanges electrical signals through a conductive line such as a copper wire. The conductive line may limit the ability of the signals to be transmitted at high speed. A photonic integrated circuit does not transmit signals through a conductive line. Thus, it may be possible to transmit optical signals at higher speeds than electrical signals.
Also, a photonic integrated circuit uses various optical sources (e.g., laser diode, light emitting diode, etc.) and other elements to transmit optical signals. When these sources and elements malfunction (e.g., include defects that arise during manufacturing or driving), performance is adversely affected.